<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasies by Legendgrass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238927">Fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendgrass/pseuds/Legendgrass'>Legendgrass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season 5, Resolution, Season 5 Spoilers, catradora, my coping mechanism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendgrass/pseuds/Legendgrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know I used to…imagine things like this happening?” she began again, staring intently at one of the teardrop-shaped lamps that hung from the vaulted ceiling. She got no answer but the rustle of Catra shifting on the sheets and figured that that meant <i>no</i>. This was the embarrassing part, so she wrung her fingers before continuing. “I used to make up these scenes in my head where things turned out…different from the way they actually happened.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOILERS</p>
<p>I'm just over here trying to cope with season 5 like everyone else. I could literally die happy now knowing that Catradora is canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora and Catra were back in Bright Moon. Everyone had agreed that the members of the Rebellion deserved some rest and relaxation after the world-shaking battle they’d won, but there wasn’t a whole lot of resting going on just yet. It had taken Catra a while to even begin to feel comfortable in Bright Moon, the place she had tried to destroy on more than one occasion. It took even longer for her to actually <em> like  </em>it there. The pink and sparkles and cushions and waterfalls were a little much for her at first. The peace and quiet was even more overwhelming. But, it seemed to Adora that it helped to be by Catra’s side through the process—literally as well as figuratively.</p>
<p>They were in bed now, snuggled together from top to toe, though the moon had only just started to rise. They had begun retreating to Adora’s (theirs, now) bedroom earlier and earlier each evening in an attempt to make up for the sleep they lost to nightmares. Catra’s were worse than Adora’s, as they had always been, but not by much. They each had a lifetime supply of demons to cope with, both old and new. Waking in the middle of the night to screams and cold sweats was becoming a habit.</p>
<p>It was better together, though. No longer did either of them have to force down the fears and the tears and put on a brave face for their respective dependents. No longer were they cursed to cry into the void and receive only silence in return. No longer were they alone. Catra and Adora had each other again, and it was an inexpressible comfort to be able to hold each other like this again; to support each other again.</p>
<p>They were wrapped in each other’s arms right now, both to be ready when the dreams came and figuring they’d wasted enough time apart. Catra was warm and present against Adora’s chest and it felt like coming home. </p>
<p>As content as she felt, Adora could not get to sleep, but it was not nightmares that kept her awake just yet. She had something else on her mind; something kinder but somehow still just as scary. She wanted to talk to Catra about it but hesitated. She still wasn’t used to expressing herself; to being <em> able  </em>to express herself.</p>
<p>But that was something she had the chance to work on, now.</p>
<p>Adora took a deep breath and figured now was as good a time as any. She ran her hand from its place on Catra’s back up to her shoulder and rubbed it, tentatively. She didn’t want to wake her partner if she was actually getting some rest for once. “Hey, Catra?” she tried at a whisper.</p>
<p>The feline stirred with a soft groan. Her face remained tucked against Adora’s neck, where the breeze of her breath did powerful things to the blonde’s nervous system, but she gave a groggy, “Hm?”</p>
<p>“Are you awake?” Adora had to make sure.</p>
<p>A chuckle against the blonde’s skin made her shiver. “No, I’m talking in my sleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Sorry,” Adora dropped her voice to a whisper so as not to disturb the feline and settled back into her pillow to stew some more. She could wait until morning to talk about this. Probably. More likely, she’d end up losing her nerve and just putting it off for an endless series of <em> tomorrow </em>s. She grimaced to herself. Feelings really did make you vulnerable. It kind of hurt.</p>
<p>It hurt less with Catra curled against her, though.</p>
<p>The feline unfolded from her position to prop her elbow against the mattress and raise her head. Adora could make out the shine of her eyes in the moonlight and they looked very much awake. “I’m kidding, dummy,” she said with that familiar caustic rasp. Then she rested her head against her palm and added, gentler, “What is it?”</p>
<p>Oh. Adora couldn’t really put it off now. She felt a rush of anxiety that made her heart kick a little faster, and she was sure Catra could feel it through the hand still resting on her chest. “Uh.” She swallowed and took to rubbing along the uppermost stripe on Catra’s shoulder as a nervous tic. Now that she tried to form the words, they sounded awfully silly in her head. Catra was definitely going to laugh at her. Adora looked away and felt her face redden in preemptive embarrassment. “I’ve been, uh, thinking,” she started haltingly.</p>
<p>Catra didn’t even let her get that far. She feigned a shocked gasp. “Adora, you <em> what? </em>”</p>
<p>The blonde blushed harder, but at the same time the tease broke up her discomfort a little. She slapped her partner gently on the arm and pretended to pout. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” was Catra’s response, more fond than biting. She scooted off of Adora so she could stretch out on her stomach, her head cushioned on her arm to face the blonde. “I’m listening,” she murmured, and Adora’s heart warmed because she so obviously meant it.</p>
<p>Adora turned onto her side to face her. She still wasn’t used to the way Catra looked now. The short hair and the pastel pajamas were obviously a big change, but the softness in her expression was just as new; just as striking. It sort of took Adora’s breath away.</p>
<p>She took another deep inhale to steady herself before trying again, “So, I’ve been thinking.” She shot Catra a <em> look  </em>just to make sure she didn’t say anything snarky to that again. When she didn’t, the blonde relaxed a bit and continued, her voice weakening. “This doesn’t even feel real.”</p>
<p>Catra shuffled a hair closer so Adora could feel her warmth. “What doesn’t?”</p>
<p>Adora shrugged. She was thinking <em> everything, </em>but that wasn’t a very good explanation. “The war being over. Prime being gone. Etheria being back in the right dimension.” Her eyes slid to Catra’s face, and her tone dropped. “You being here.” The feline opened her mouth to reply, but Adora stopped her with a gentle hand and pleading eyes. “Wait. I—I’m sorry, I just have to get this out.” She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to if her train of thought stopped now. She was afraid Catra might be annoyed at the interruption, but the other girl just nodded silently. Her ears were pricked forward, showing that she was giving the blonde her full attention. Adora sighed in relief and fixed her gaze on the ceiling, thinking it would be easier to gather her thoughts without Catra’s jewel eyes distracting her (as they always had).</p>
<p>“Did you know I used to…imagine things like this happening?” she began again, staring intently at one of the teardrop-shaped lamps that hung from the vaulted ceiling. She got no answer but the rustle of Catra shifting on the sheets and figured that that meant <em> no</em>. This was the embarrassing part, so she wrung her fingers before continuing. “I used to make up these scenes in my head where things turned out…different from the way they actually happened.”</p>
<p>Here, Catra spoke up softly, as if wondering if she was allowed to comment yet. “Like daydreams?”</p>
<p>“I guess so.” That didn’t sound quite right, but Adora couldn’t think of the exact word she wanted to use. Except, “Or maybe fantasies?”</p>
<p>She half-expected Catra to make a joke there, but the feline just gave an understanding hum. A cue for her to continue. Adora felt gratitude swell in her chest until she was almost as close to bursting with feeling as when she’d first…well, confessed. Catra always made her feel so much.</p>
<p>“I’d come back here after fighting you, and I wouldn’t be able to sleep, so I’d just make up these stories in my head where everything turned out okay.”</p>
<p>Catra must have heard the waver in her voice, because her hand came to rest over Adora’s where it lay on her stomach. “Like what?” she pressed gently. Was that a strain in her voice too?</p>
<p>Adora squeezed her eyes shut. This was harder than she’d thought. She hadn’t fully considered how Catra would react. She’d just assumed she’d laugh it off before Adora ever got this far. Would she be angry? Sad? Would this just make their nightmares worse?</p>
<p>She couldn’t exactly stop now, so she swallowed down her fears and spilled. “Like after Princess Prom,” she remembered, “I imagined that we got to dance together for real. And on the roof, we didn’t fall.” Her voice trailed off to barely a whisper. When she turned her head to meet Catra’s eyes and saw the mingled shock and pain in them, she had to look away. She didn’t mean for her gaze to land on the feline’s lips instead, but she was swimming in fresh thoughts of all the fictions she’d dreamed up. They’d all ended up pretty much the same. The same way their fight had ended, for real this time, just a few short weeks ago. It still didn’t feel real.</p>
<p>“What else?” Catra whispered through the sheen of tears rising to her eyes. </p>
<p>Adora got the feeling that they were, if not <em> good  </em>tears, then at least necessary tears, so she flipped her hand over to twine their fingers together and continued: “After the Crystal Castle, I imagined that the memories brought us together instead of pulling us apart.” She’d been so broken after the Crystal Castle. After Catra left her dangling from the cliff, prey to an uncertain fate. The emotion seemed to be catching up to Catra now, and the sight of the brunette beginning to cry made Adora’s eyes moist too. She tried to keep her voice steady to add, “And after the portal, I pretended that you came with me.”</p>
<p>That must have been the last straw, because a sob broke free of Catra’s throat. She buried her face in Adora’s shoulder and her tears soaked right through the thin white fabric. She’d always hated crying in front of people, even Adora, who was usually the only one. They had the Horde to thank for that, not to mention Shadow Weaver herself. The fact that she was opening up like this right now was a good sign. Adora told herself that to make herself feel better, at least, because seeing her partner like this and not being able to <em> do  </em>anything about it except hold her tight and wait was about as fun as getting stabbed in the chest. And Adora knew more than most about getting stabbed.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Adora,” Catra managed between miserable hiccups. Her fingers were tight on Adora’s hand, but her claws didn’t dig in. They never did anymore. It was like Catra had resolved never to hurt her again, and now she was following through. “I’m sorry I screwed everything up.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Adora said almost scoldingly, running soothing fingers through Catra’s short hair. “We’ve both done things we regret. But it’s okay now. We’re okay.” She pulled away from hugging Catra just enough to place a finger under her chin and tilt her head up. Cheeks wet with tears, nose red and running, the cat was just as beautiful as ever. “I forgive you.”</p>
<p>Catra grasped the hand beneath her chin and held it like it was a lifeline. “How? Adora, I’ve hurt so many people—”</p>
<p>“And you helped save the whole planet. I think it’s safe to say everyone else forgives you, too.” Adora disentangled her other hand from Catra’s to bring it up to her face beside the first. She waited until the feline met her eyes—until she could <em> see  </em>the certainty behind her blue-gray irises—to say once more with absolute conviction, “It’s <em> okay  </em>now.”</p>
<p>Catra closed her eyes and let her breath out in a shaky sigh. She didn’t look as if she was altogether convinced, but the sigh sounded like one of relief regardless. Her fingers trailed from Adora’s hand down to her wrist and settled there, stroking softly. They simply lay there together for a long moment, feeling like they could truly breathe for the first time in ages. Then Catra opened her eyes again to fix Adora with her warm jewel gaze and asked, “So, this feels like a daydream, huh?”</p>
<p>Adora wasn’t sure whether to grin or grimace. The possibility that Catra was going to make fun of her for her weird confession was still on the table. But she’d already come this far, so she figured the damage was done. “Yeah,” she said on a soft sigh. Her fingers curled in Catra’s grip nervously and she glanced away. They were allowed to just <em> talk  </em>about things now, but that didn’t make everything instantly easier. She cleared her throat and ventured, “Is what I said…stupid?”</p>
<p>Catra’s scoff made her heart sink. “Of course it’s stupid. It’s you,” the feline sniped. Then she must have seen the look on Adora’s face, because she took her turn to guide the blonde’s gaze back to her and remedied her disappointment with an affectionate smile. “But it’s also kind of adorable.” She leaned in and brushed Adora’s nose with her own and her breath was right on her lips as she added, “Pun intended.”</p>
<p>Adora couldn’t help the pleased grin that broke out over her own face. She slid her arms around Catra’s waist and pulled her close, because she <em> could  </em>now and it was the greatest feeling in the world. The feline gave a surprised <em> oof  </em>but moved to hold her in return, chuckling lightly. It ruffled Adora’s loose gold hairs and made her heart flutter and in that instant she decided that this was absolutely better than any and all of the imaginary endings she could craft in her head.</p>
<p>As if she’d read her mind, Catra leaned close to her ear and murmured, “It’s real this time. See?” giving her a loving squeeze just for good measure.</p>
<p>All Adora’s breath rushed out of her chest the same way it had in the Heart, when she’d first <em> realized</em>, and she tightened her grip on Catra and didn’t even try to stop the words as they spilled out: “I love you.” It was just as powerful this time, and she expected that it would be every time after. She would never get used to this feeling—this <em> freedom. </em></p>
<p>She could feel Catra’s chest vibrate with a growing purr and see the blush dusting her cheeks when she pulled back just enough to face her again, smiling softly. Somehow it still surprised her when Catra leaned in and caught her lips in a sweet kiss. It didn’t last nearly long enough, but Adora was consoled by the returned whisper of, “I love you too, dummy,” as they parted. Then Catra’s eyes flashed with familiar mischief, and she added, “I’m not going to let you forget: I’m the one who said it first.”</p>
<p>Adora rolled her eyes and sighed. Of <em> course  </em>she’d wanted to be the first one to say it, just because she was competitive like that, but as torments went, she figured this was one she could deal with. She hoped she would be dealing with it every day for the rest of her life. She hoped Catra would have her for that long. She never wanted to leave her side again.</p>
<p>“Stubborn brat,” she grumbled, the insult rendered completely ineffectual by the blissful smile she couldn’t hold back. Catra giggled the way she did, and Adora found that so powerfully captivating that she leaned in and stole another kiss without any warning. Catra’s surprised noise melted quickly into a contented moan, and the two settled in for what may yet prove to be the most restful night they’d ever shared.</p>
<p>Because, finally, they had peace. They had a safe, free Etheria back in the dimension where it belonged, they were surrounded by friends and allies on every side, and most importantly, they had each other. Adora had wished for a moment like this for longer than she could remember. She had dreamed and imagined and hoped and fought and finally—<em>finally</em>, she had her wish.</p>
<p>And it really was beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, I have just asserted that all my other in-universe fics canonically occurred in Adora's head. no, I am not ashamed.</p>
<p>I don't have anywhere else to put this comment but I'd like to report that the music during 1) the s1 ep11 cliff scene 2) the s3 ep5 cliff scene and 3) the final Heart of Etheria scene is all the same and that means a Lot to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>